


Surprises

by b4midnite



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b4midnite/pseuds/b4midnite
Summary: You can't wait to tell your boyfriend about your big news.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post and I know it's not my best work.

As a hairstylist Y/N would spend 5 days a week working 10 hour days in a salon in Virginia.

You loved coming home to your boyfriend. 

You would come home and immediately put on your pajamas and then lay on the couch and wait for Spencer to come home. Then he would change into pajamas and join you. 

More than anything you loved when he laid his head in your lap. You would play with his long hair while he relaxed. You would twist it around your fingers and put little braids in it, but he always made you take them out when he had to leave. 

You was excited tonight more than ever to see Spencer. 

You had been together for almost two years and you knew you loved him more than anything.

The night before on a whim, she had taken a pregnancy test. It had shown a positive result. 

You were still in shock. You couldn't believe you were going to be a mother. 

You were going to have a baby with Spencer.

You rubbed your belly unconsciously while thinking about it.  
Spencer and the team were supposed to get back from a case today, and you were going to go surprise him at work.

You quickly threw on clean jeans and a shirt. Then you glanced at the time and grabbed your keys. You wanted to beat him back and surprise him. You checked to make sure you had everything you needed and put the positive pregnancy test in a box and tied a ribbon around it. 

You double checked everything then got into your car and made the drive to Quantico.

You got there and parked your car with 15 minutes to spare, and immediately decided to go see Penelope before the team got back. 

“Knock knock.” You giggled a little with excitement as you pushed open Penelope's door. 

“Hey gorgeous!” Penelope exclaimed hopping up to pull you into a hug. “The team should be back any second should we go say hi?” 

You grinned and took her hand pulling her with you towards the briefing room. 

She laughed allowing you to lead her. You only had to wait a couple minutes before you heard the team laughing by their desks. 

You heard Derek comment about seeing Penelope in the briefing room. You had carefully placed yourself just out of sight. You waited for them to come into the room.

Emily was the first to enter and when she saw you she smiled.  
Spencer entered next and his grin lit up his whole face. 

“Y/N!” He exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” 

“I have a present for you.” You burst out unable to contain your excitement. 

You pulled the box out of your bag smiling so widely your face hurt. 

Spencer looked at you a question in his eyes. The entire team had moved closer to see what was in the small box. He carefully pulled the bow unravelling it. Then he took the top off the box. His eyes widened and you could see the moment the knowledge hit him. 

“Y/N…” Spencer whispered trailing off, “are you serious.”

The entire team looked at you expectantly, excitement in their eyes.

“I swear.” You whispered back.

Penelope squealed breaking the moment. 

“Y/N is gonna have a baby!” She shouted. 

You grinned at her enthusiasm. Then you sat down on the floor pulling Spencer with you. 

“I'm going to get stuff to celebrate!” Penelope declared grabbing Emily’s arm and pulling her out of the room with her.

You started playing with Spencer’s hair casually braiding it.

“What are you doing.” He said trying to twist his head to look at you.

“Ssh. Stop fussing. I'm just braiding your hair. Let the pregnant lady do what she wants.” You replied as Penelope and Emily entered the room with cupcakes they had procured from somewhere, and cups of soda. 

Everyone laughed as you settled back and dug in.

This was the life.


End file.
